Hurt
by missingyouforever
Summary: Serena is falling, why dose everyone want her to be someone that she isn't? And when the others finally realize what they are doing to her will it be to late? What are they doing to their best freind? Read and Review


* * *

I don't own Sailor Moon though i did write the poems.

I am not talented i just need to get away,

Lights

Camera

ACTION!

* * *

"Serena you are such an idiot! What did you think that you were doing?"

_What do you think that I am? Do you think that I am some punching bag that you can compare yourselves to? Do you think that I am some idiot that can't understand what your saying? Why are you yelling at me Raye? _

"Serena, Mina could have died because were late. What were you doing? I want an explanation. Own up to it Serena take responsibility for your actions. Sailor Moon needs to understand that when she screws up, things happen. Serena what if you were one minute later? What would you have done it Mina had been struck with the lightning?"

_What more can I do for you Raye? What do you want from me?_

Serena looked up at her friend, tears welling up in her eyes and thought about her answer.

"Raye, I was trying to study, we have a poem due tomorrow and I haven't even started. I don't know what to write about and I want it to be really good, Ms. H said that if I wrote it, she would give me candy."

_I know that Mina's life is so much more important than candy, but I could not hear my communicator going off where i was. I am so sorry, but why are you making me feel worse about it than I already do? Your being mean Raye. _

"Serena. As much as you need to work on school work, you need to be here for us. How would you feel if you had to fight alone?"

_Amy I would never let you or any of the others fight alone. _

"I see. I am sorry guys. Mina are you alright? Please be alright because if your not Raye is going to kill me. And where she hides my body I don't think that even Amy could find it."

Mina who was leaning on Lita's shoulder looked up and smiled softly, and nodded. Serena nodded and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder spinning her around roughly. She then faced a still angry Raye.

"Serena you don't get off that easily. Your clumsiness is going to get all of us killed. You are going to be the death of everyone here. How will you feel when all of your friends are dead and it's all your fault? How about every innocent that is slaughtered? How dose it feel to be the bad guy? You help them as much, no more than you help us! I don't even want to see you until you can be the person that we need you to be!"

"Serena, Raye was harsh, but you do need to grow up."

_Amy? What about Mina and Lita? Why are they walking away from me? It's just so hart. They don't understand, I'm supposed to be Neo Queen Serenity, I'm supposed to be Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, the only thing that I am not supposed to be is who I am. _

_Why?_

_Why can't I just be me? What's wrong with Serena? What is so wrong about being happy, I know that I eat to much, that I am a klutz, and that I perform badly in school, but I can't be what they want me to be, and who I am. _

Serena who was still standing staring at where her friends were standing started walking home, her eyes were open, but she wasn't seeing anything. The only thing that she could hear was Raye yelling at her. The only thing she could see were her faults. The only thing she could feel was pain.

When she got into the house her mother was there, waiting at the door, hands on her hips. Serena knew that she was in for it again so she stood there and waited for it. Why even try to save herself a lecture?

"Serena you left this house, and do you have your homework done? No you don't. Who do you think that you are? You will have no life if you don't get an education. Is that what you want? Do you want to fail at everything? With the grades that you have you won't get into the colleges that **we** want you to go to."

_Just like how we want you to control my life. Thank you mom. The only thing that you care about is school. Why do you people want me to change myself for you? I can't take this. And when I get upstairs Luna will yell at me too._

Serena just stared at her mother then walked up the stairs, ready to do her assignment. She sat at her desk not even looking for Luna and wrote.

_It doesn't rhyme in some places but I am so tired that I don't can cant care. When I go to school tomorrow I wonder what Ms.H will say I actually did my homework. _

Next day in class

"Class I want to read you a poem. I don't think that the author would like to reveal herself, so your not going to find out who wrote it.

Broken Bridges

I'm drowning in my sorrow

I'm drowning in my strife

I'm drowning in thing that

Once was my life

Please tell my dreams

Tell them to go to hell

Cause nothing's like it seems

And I just don't feel well

And I can't fight

Because I can't breath

Through this clouded night

No sees

So shatter my dream

And kill the me now

I'm dying inside

Don't ask me how

Because all of you know

Yet none of you care

You want me to grow

Then leave me down here

This was the best poem that I received, though it is a little dark."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and when the bell rang Serena walked out of the class with the rest of her 'friends.'

"Serena, don't you have a detention?"

"For what Lita?"

"I don't know? You were on time today. You were quiet, you didn't eat or sleep in class, did you do your homework?"

"Yeah."

"You know we have another poetry assignment, do you think that the same person will write like she did last time? I think that it would be really cool to meet the author of those poems what do you think Serena?"

_At least Lita is talking to me. To bad she's going to freak when I don't go to the crown arcade with her. I'm going to get home and write the next poem that is due tomorrow. Why not do my homework two days in a row. _

When Serena got home, Luna ran over to her and jumped into her arms. Purring and rubbing up against her.

"Why so affectionate?"

"Serena. Raye called me telling me that she had said some things that she regretted today. And Lita told me that you did everything that you had to do today. I heard what your mom said to you and I am so sorry. Serena what can I do to make it better? Oh and Raye said that there is a meeting on Friday."

"Tell Raye when she calls tomorrow that I will come to the meeting. Until then will you just make sure that Mina is alright? And that Lita and Amy are alright with everything that is going on? I don't need you here right now I am just doing my homework.

**Tuesday's Poem**

What **You** Want

Bend me break me beat me down

Kill me now I'm on the ground

At your feel and I'm still not found

Guess it's true I finally drowned

In all of the things that you wanted me to be

You wanted everything except for me

And I wonder why no one can see

That all your help is killing me

I'm suffocating in this hell

My secrets I will never tell

I guess that you won't cry

Because when this story ends I die

So is that what you want me to be

The sacrifice that no one will see

The broken heart that's dead inside

I was just tired of all the lies

**Wednesday's Poem**

Lost

I'm broken in the street

And I really need a hero

I'm dying at your feet

But you don't care for a zero

I'm trying so hard to be

What you always wanted

But you just can't see

That my eyes are dark and haunted

The things I've seen

The things I've done

The battles I'm loosing

For I've never won

**Thursdays Poem**

You

You can't see me and I will die in vain

You won't let me in leave me in the rain

You won't miss me forget my name

You won't cry for me when I am slain

**Friday's poem**

Sorry

I'm so sorry that I hurt you

But it's killing me

All the times you weren't true

Why didn't I see

These things behind my back

The plots of all my friends

To focus on what I lack

But guys this is the end

I hate me for hurting you

And I hate me for trusting you

And I hate me for breaking down

But I could never hate you

And I'm sorry I didn't save you

I'm sorry I let you down

So tonight I take my last breath

Tonight I lie down

Even Ms.H was a little disturbed with the ending of the last poem and she would have asked the author of the poem to stay after class, but she wasn't worried about Serena. She was a happy girl that never seemed down to her. When she was serious, it was only for a second. So Serena was the last of her worries.

When the bell rang Ms.H passed back the homework that she had graded over the week and allowed them to go. When Serena made it to the shrine Raye was waiting outside for her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I am so sorry Serena. I can't believe that I said those things to you. I am just so sorry. I really am, you were late but I was mean."

Amy walked up behind Serena and took the homework out of her back pack wanting to know the grade that Serena had gotten.

_I can't believe that we pushed Serena to this. I can't believe that she wrote these poems. This can't be Serena. How could I have missed this? How could I have not seen that my friend, my princess was in so much pain? We need to have a sleep over tonight and talk. We need to fix this. What we have done to Serena._

* * *

Never fear for they will save Serena, sorry i don't have time to proof read. I have finals coming up.


End file.
